xpg_stellarisfandomcom-20200214-history
Community RP Roster
Council Roster So this page is extremely straightforward, if you've ever commented on a episode of Shack's Stellaris Campaign and want to be on this list well let us know, for the start I believe I will allow ya'll to add your character's name. One interesting note and if/when they die. For example Captain John Doe - Founder of the Captain's counsel, precursor to the Republic Counsel - died 112 BH Chairman/ General Rimbeck - Former Captain of the The Errant Adventure, given title of General after creating first Defense Squadrons for the fleet. Given the Title of Chairman after the establishment of the Hoth Colony. The Chairman believes in equality, justice and freedoms of the people. But he knows sometimes you need to get dirty to get stuff done. Jorg Succorso - Former security officer aboard the ship Starfare's Gem, Founder and Leader of the Mercenary Coalition. Almost immediately after the founding of the Hoth colony, Jorg and a small group of fellow ex-security officers formed the Mercenary Coalition to provide private security and escort services to companies and individuals of both the Rebellion and any allied Empires. Their number one rule; War is good for business. Master Anderson - one of the spiritual leaders of the people. Master Anderson follows the teachings of the Light of the force and believes that the light guides all in their paths good or bad. Master Anderson advocates peace but understands the sometimes peace is not an option. Pirate Lord Warton "Cruelty" Fletcher-Retired Pirate lord turned semi-retired pirate lord when encountering the Rebel Alliance. Ravager of the Ancients, Hunter of Space Dragons, Scourge of Civilization, Warton Fletcher has roamed these stars before this new found republic popped up. There is only one rule that he enforces upon himself and his pirate crew, "We don't shoot first." Interacting with the fledgling space nation has pique the pirate lord, time will tell if it shall prosper or wither. Nom Sulvura - Editor-in-Chief for RBN News( Rebel Broadcast Network ). Straight out of the acadamies, he was a rising star in the News World, receiving public acclaim for Interviews with Mon Mothma, Governor Gnack and First Senator Tabby. His reason for success can be easily credited with connections through his Father, who was Director of Communications for Mothma and Tabby. Being a truly moral person, he believes that the public should know the truth above all else, a view that has made him unpopular with many a Senator. General Quasar is a Clone of the elite General Punok. General Quasar was made 22 and a half years before the exodus, and was raised by Punok like a son. Punok underwent extensive gene modification, making him 7'6 (Punok was only 6'4) and him having almost super human strength and reflexes. Suffers from flash backs to a dark past involving the force. Alexandre Arrivé - Raised on one of the ships that fled the Empire's territory, the timid young adult discovered himself a true talent for engineering and starship design when the Alliance set foot on Hoth. He was then hired by the group Incom who recognized his talent, but his colleagues always saw him as an outcast due to his young age and his reserved attitude. Three years later, he know acts as a messenger between Incom's bureau and the counsel, where he gained his place by saving the "life" of a veteran member, and he's now in charge of the Advanced Rebel Starfighter Research Bureau High Father Tyberrius Rex - Raised as part of the Old Imperial Church, Tyberrius has known no life except service to the people he is meant to guide. Raised by his father, High Father Julius Rex, Tyberrius was classically trained in all manners of life skills, from science to art and most importantly war. Having been disenfranchised by his father for not sharing his radical views, Tyberrius was forced to watch his home planet of Emperor's Landing fall to zealotry and fanaticism in the face of the Imperial "End Times" against the Fiiral Crusaders. Having had enough of his father's foolishness, Tyberrius assembled his own band of supporters and renamed themselves "The Golden Path" and fled with the Imperial Refugees just before the destruction of Emperor's Landing. Councilor Jacob Hornicak - Born on a freighter that was part of the migrant fleet, Jacob was the son of a captain, granting him certain social status. When the First Pirate crisis began, Jacob was sent to calm the people of Endor Prime, then called Baranik, who had recently been attacked by the pirates. When he arrived he saw the devastation. He could not allow this to happened again. On Endor he stayed, eventually aligning himself with the Anti-Contact League, in hopes that this group could help influence the council to protect it's citizens by increasing military spending. Lt. Brandon Gates, 32-year old a hopeful star fighter ace who is the nephew of an imperial Moff on Ember. Gates left his family for adventure, bringing a gift to the Alliance form his uncle : a TIE Defender that secured him a spot in the cryogenic stasis. With permission of Chairman Rimbeck, the 181st Blood Wings was formed and set under the command of the "Commander", with Lt Gates being their squadron leader and receiving the orders. Gates is a personal friend to Alexandre Arrivé head engineer of A.R.S.R.B. so that he hires Gates and his squadron the 181st Blood Wings to test their new fighters and upgrades of current models of ships. He also support the anti-contact League until we have better fighters for the alliance. Colonel/General Tobin. Leader of the Gnacks Personnel Forces (GPF), A soldier who was born into the voyage of the migrant fleet, he was an orphan for a while, as the ships needed for the voyage for big, the ships became cities of their own, with there own black markets. He grew up there, and ever since they landed, he has been a soldier, rising in the ranks. General Tobin is now Currently Contacting the authorities to see if he will be allowed to become a fighter Pilot. Captain Dog. Captain of the small transport vessel the R.A. Spearhead. Supports research funding for the Alliance. As a child Dog grew up on the Migrant Fleet capital ship R.A. Endurance. He enjoyed looking through his father's telescope and saw many stars on the long journey to the new galaxy. Upon arrival to Hoth Dog immediately began to work on the Engineering division of the Alliance, and assisted in developing several technologies for the Alliance, until he resigned his commission in 2214, seeking out a new assignment in civilian services. He took command of the transport vessel the R.A. Spearhead, and has been making cargo runs from colony to colony, attending every alliance meeting, whether over subspace or in person. Dr. Angus Jameson: Chief of Astrophysics at Alliance Research and Development: Physics Branch. Was born on Hoth near the end of its colonization period and always dreamed of exploring and studying the strange new galaxy his people arrived at. Applied for a position aboard the Goat's Wrath, but was deemed unfit for deep space travel on the ground of not being able to work with others for long periods of time in confined spaces. Since then he has found purpose in studying our galaxy at a distance, from the comforts of a heated laboratory. He is currently working to develop his social skills during his off hour. Keith T. Maxwell,was born during the end of the exodus, after landing on Hoth with his family, he became a diplomat and first gained prominence for his work in securing non-aggression pacts with the 3 neighbors of the Alliance, since then, he became a council member and head of the alliance's diplomatic corps and his diplomatic expertise as been of crucial importance in the success of the alliance's diplomatic missions with other empires. Oscar Medina III - A descendant Of A Highly Respected Council Member from Before the Great Exodus, now having graduated from college, has achieved great success early in life. Becoming the CEO of Donald Click Naval Engineering, after the Former CEO Donald Click Passed away from a sudden Disease contracted from a "Space Spider". Believes in A modified Version of "The Shack Doctrine" and is aspiring to reach greater heights in the Republic to come. is easily flustered. 21, 5'9, Brown Hair, Black Cold Eyes, Nice, Intelligent,Somewhat Shy. Cpt. Jake Iantosca Planetary Defense for 2 years before joining the senate Frozen in A Cryo Pod for 200 years during the exodus looks 25 years old Hair color Brown Eye Color: Grey Hair Style: short Bread Color: Brown Has a tattoo in old earth Latin ONG is arm That Reads "Forged in Fire" Guardian Jeff: Member of a very log lived, although somewhat small and hairy, species, Jeff (the name given to him by the first humans he encountered) served in the defense of the exodus fleet all throughout it's journey. Now, nearing the end of his life cycle, he spends his time lobying for a more defensive alliance. Commander Pictat : Leader of the Black talons, an elite force of the rebel navy specialising in airborne assault and Marine combat who operate from the hammerhead corvette Illustrious. As a boy in the migrant fleet, Pictat quickly showed affinity for all things military, studying the great generals of Earth and the Empire before enrolling in the Alliance military he quickly was seen as one of the best soldiers in CQ combat not just as a soldier but as an officer as well. Lt John Bracks: The chosen senator of the Endor Prime. He was in one of the first landing parties who made land fall on Hoth. During the beginning years of the rebellion, He was ordered to survey the planet for anything useful for the rebels in their early years until the first colony was planned. He joined the planetside survey team. After climbing the crop ladder, he was presented the offer of being of being the one of the first senators of Endor Prime, and accepted it. After becoming a captain, He was chosen to be the voice of the people on Endor by representing them in the council. Councilman Jonah Goodrow: The longest serving member on the Council, dating back to years before the fall of the Empire. Now reincarnated as a droid, and later an android. After receiving assistance from a young engineer, he now serves as a point of reference and remembrance with the Empire of old. Grand Observer Qwan: A Sidmatian sent to the Rebel Alliance by the enigmatic Sidmatus Progenitors to observe, guide and develop the Alliance through the council for yet unknown motives. He has shown to have extensive knowledge of the Rebel Alliance past and of the workings of other surrounding Empires. Nothing is known about his past for the exceptions of hints of extensive non-voluntary genetic manipulation and cybernetic enhancements. Commandant Darius Alexis: A Human/Husko Hybrid Also A former Imperial. He left his native galaxy on the ark ship that carried the creator of the Rebel Alliance. In his Imperial days he was known as the 2nd best pilot in the galaxy. So He Quickly Rose Up the Ranks and Became Commandant Of the Starfighter Corps. When The Government Was Finished Setting Up. They needed a Commandant to lead their defense squadrons. He easily gained the job because of his experience and skill. Colonel Felix: Remnant Defector, always looking out for his men. He's an imperial remnant defector who fled and joined the Republic after the disastrous war with the Tusken Suns. With his imperial background of tactics and guerilla warfare he performs covert operations behind enemy lines. He knows many people in the Republic still don't trust him but he hopes his service and loyalty to the newly founded Republic will win them over. Jedi Knight Captain Jordan Leinhard: An 18 year old Jedi Knight, he is the youngest on the Republic Counsel. A Jedi like his father before him, he has excellent communication skills Wielding a purple crossguard saber, he scheduled to b the Captain of the RNS Endurance. Having completed his Padawan training, he is free to go on missions of his choosing, assisting the Military Campaigns. Following his Master's death on Mil'Faldrak, he is mourning and upset. Unlike the majority of the Republic's humans, he despises the cold, instead preferring warmer climates.Category:Counsel Roster